


Conspiracies

by graceolina37



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: The understudies have a debate about whether the moon landing was real or not, and get into one intense game of rock paper scissors.





	Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the understudies having fun there are no ships or anything. it just came from a hc on discord so thanks you whoever that was!

Jolene sat on the ground offstage between Jeremy and Michael as Robbie and Lilette worked on one of their kissing scenes or something. To be honest, no one was really paying that much attention. For one thing, rehearsals were late and everyone was getting tired, but also no one was really interested in all that heterosexual stuff. 

Jolene was whispering to jeremy about something she had sent him earlier that day.

“So do you believe it?” Jolene asked.

“Believe what?” Jeremy asked, still halfheartedly trying to pay attention to the scene.

“The moon landing…” Jolene said to refresh his memory.

“Oh!” Jeremy whisper-screamed, “oh my gosh it's definitely true. I mean they had really convincing evidence.”

“I know, right!” Jolene said.

“What are you guys talking about?” Michael asked, leaning over to listen to their conversation.

“We were just discussing the the falsehood of the moon landing,” Jolene told him.

“Youve got to be joking,” Michael said looking between the two like they were crazy, “you can't actually believe that is was fake.”

“Actually, Michael,” Clark interjected from behind them, “they're right. It was totally fake.”

“Guys it clearly happened, it was televised and everything, i've seen a video before” michael said.

“Yeah,” Jolene started, “you've seen the video, but did you really watch the video” she finished dramatically.

“Come on,” Harmony jumped in, “You guys are just making stuff up.”

“Thank you!” said Michael

“Hey!” everyone heard Lou yell, “could you guys settle down over there? Were trying to run a scene.”

With this, everyone fell silent and looked down, embarrassed that they had to be told to be quiet. But before the subject was totally dropped, Jolene turned to michael.

“Don't worry,” she whispered, “i'll prove it too you.”

Michael just shook his head while Jolene silently laughed, and the rest of rehearsal went off without a hitch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, everything was pretty normal. Michael had been bored in all of his classes like usual, and by lunch he was ready to just eat his sandwich and try and get some last minute studying in for his chem test without being distracted. But when he walked into the classroom where all of his friends were, he suddenly remembered something. Nothing ever could be normal when it came to them.

Everyone was having different, very loud, conversations about the moon landing conspiracy theory. It looked like Jeremy was typing something very important on the computer at one of the tables. 

“Guys i got it! I got it!” Jeremy yelled.

Michael was tempted to walk out right there, and not be immersed in all the craziness, but as everyone was walking toward the computer he decided he better take a look about this fake moon landing bs.

Everyone gathered around the computer to watch Shane Dawson explain his thoughts about the moon landing, and throughout the entire video there were so many I-told-you-so’s that the video was even harder to follow. After the video was over, everything settled for a moment, but the peace of contemplation was short lived. Everyone started arguing over it again and the room was back into complete chaos. 

“There is literally a video!” Cheryl yelled

“They just made it look like that with fake stuff!” Francis said back.

“It actually is possible…” Maashous said quietly off to the side.

Everyone talked for another solid minute before they were silenced by Jolene, who was now standing on a chair, ready to mediate the situation.

“Okay people! Okay!” she said, “Now whoever thinks the moon landing is real, go to this side,” she said gesturing to her right, “ and whoever believes in the truth, go to the left.”

Everyone migrated to their respective sides with Michael, Harmony, Cheryl, Lexi, and Violet to the right, and Jeremy, Clark, Francis, Annabelle and Sasha to the left.

“Sasha, really?” Michael yelled, but she just shrugged back.

“Okay!” Jolene started again, “Who speaks for you guys?” she said to the right side.

“I do.” michael said, slightly annoyed that he was wasting his time on this instead of getting ahead on his schoolwork.

“And who speaks for this side?” she asked the other.

“I speak for the truth!” Jeremy yelled, raising is hand in the air.

“Okay then, there is only one way to settle this-” Jolene said.

“A duel!” Jeremy said before she could tell them. 

“Yes!” Jolene responded excitedly, pointing a Jeremy as he was already walking over to go get the prop swords. 

“Guys, we burned all the pirate stuff. There aren't even any swords left,” Michael said.

Jeremy paused to consider this, and then waked back to the crowd, very disappointed that he wasn't going to get to pretend duel today.

“Well,” Jolene said, “ I guess we'll just have to settle this the old fashioned way. Rock paper scissors!” everyone cheered for that idea.

“If Michael wins, the moon landing was real. And if Jeremy wins, it never actually happened.”

“You know that doesnt-” he started but stopped, realizing that if he wanted this to be solved, he was going to have to play. And he was going to have to win. He turned toward his team to strategize, and they decided that he should go for rock.

On the other side, everyone was trying to quietly tell everyone what to do, but he brushed everything off, ensuring to everyone that he had it.

The two boys walked toward the center of the room and met there, each ready to defeat the other. 

“Okay and this only goes one time,” Jolene said, “ no best out of three or anything, just one time and it's over.”

The two boys prepared, and when they were ready, Jolene started the countdown.

“Rock, paper, scissors....shoot!”

With the last word, the two put their signs out and it was made clear immediately who the true winner was.

Michael had put out a fist, signifying his choice of rock, but it was no match for what it was facing. Jeremy had his hand out flat, but was it paper? Certainly not. He had made a split between his fingers by putting his index and middle finger away from the others, and in doing so had created an unstoppable force that was no match for and rock, paper, or scissors!

“What!?” Michael yelled when he saw what had happened.

“Spock always wins!” was Jeremy’s response. These was much confusion from around the room, but much excitement was present as well, especially Jeremy, who was clearly very proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

“Well, I gotta hand it to you” Michael said to Jeremy, “that was a pretty good move.” the boys shook hands as Jolene made the announcement.

“Well, folks, it looks like the moon landing was officially fake.” the left side cheered, while the right questioned the credibility of “spock always wins” being the reason that they had lost. 

Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone got there stuff to head to class, still chattering about the recent events. Michael realized that he hadn't even had time to eat, but, even though he was really hungry, he didn't mind too much. He had had fun today. And even though his friends were absolutely crazy, they were his friends, and he loved them more than anything else in the entire world.


End file.
